Many child-resistant packages for liquid materials which would be harmful is ingested or encountered by persons have been suggested and utilized in the past. The usual objective of such packages is to provide a liquid container and a cap for that container so designed as to be extremely difficult, if not impossible, of removal by a child of tender years, say, six or younger. At the same time, of course, such child-resistant packages must be so designed as to permit them to be opened by older children or adults.
Many of the previous child-resistant combinations of containers and caps have utilized caps consisting of more than one piece so that their cost has been excessively high by reason of the necessity for the utilization of more than one production mold and the requirement for assembly steps. Other child-resistant combinations utilize caps and containers which have cooperative child-resistant means of such nature as to require complicated and expensive molds for either the cap or the container neck or both. Again, this increases the cost of such devices.
In some cases the configuration of the neck or spout of a container which is to be utilized with a cap to provide a child-resistant package is such that the container cannot be utilized with anything other than the specific cap for which it is designed.
It is therefore the principal object of the instant invention to provide a child-resistant package for dangerous liquids consisting of a container and a cap which are relatively simple, the cap being one piece only, and which comprises, when desired, child-resistant features or, if not desired, the container can be utilized with a standard cap which does not comprise child-resistant features.
In addition, a combination container and cap according to the invention provides inter-engaging means which both insure a liquid tight seal and which substantially prevent relative rotation of the cap and the container when the cap is on the container.